Pokémon: The Altered Origin
by The Star Of Neo-Nova
Summary: What Thought To By A Normal Adventure Becomes A Mission To stop A Mysterious Team Named: Neo-Genesis.
1. Chapter 1:The BEST Start To An Adventure

Pokémon. The Altered Origin Chapter 1: The 'best' start to an adventure EVER.

First of I want to say thanks for reading my story and this is my first story, so be nice please.

No flames are allowed, but constructive criticism is most welcome.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" I said, while tilting the analog stick. "What?" He replied, doing the same as me, "Don't even pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about!" I snapped at him. "You know that tomorrow we get our own Pokémon and then we can start our own adventure". Sitting to the left of me was Hugh my best friend/buddy. He had a passion for Pokémon battles and Pokémon their strength and would never back down from a challenge.

Sometimes he can be cold and might not look like a nice guy but he has reasons for that.

(Sigh), it happened twelve years ago before I even lived in Unova, his grandfather gave him a three Pokémon: a Pidove, a Tynamo and a Purrloin, These were his gifts to Hugh before he passed away.

So swore that he would protect and raise them to the best of his abilities,

Well the problem was that his Purrloin never listened to him.

Hugh decided to give the Purrloin as a birthday gift for his sister. As it refuses to listen to him, Hugh is forced to wrap the Purrloin itself rather than wrap its Poké Ball.

So later, he gives the Purrloin to his sister, which listens to her. When he tried to train his Pidove by battling her Purrloin, they were attacked by two Team Plasma Grunts. Though he tried to defend his sister and himself, he was no match for them and his sister's Purrloin was stolen by the escaping Grunts. Angered, Hugh swore revenge on Team Plasma.

"You mean that we get our Pokémon tomorrow?" He asked. I smiled, "Exactly, then we can start our Pokémon adventure." I looked in mind at the ceiling and sighed. "Aaah the fame, the money, the girls… If I was champion, it would all be mine,"

I said dreamly, not paying any attention to the racing game, then I heard a crashing sound, looked directly at my side of the split-screen and saw that I had crashed my car. Hugh was snickering. "You pushed me, didn't you, you cheater?" I said to him. "No I didn`t do anything," he said while almost bursting with laughter. I rolled my eyes at him and sarcastically said "Oh nooooo you didn`t push me or anything". "

Well you better go to home now or else we're going to be sleepy and I don't want my adventure to start like that." "Alright than, my mom always taught me to listen to old people". Hey, screw you, man! The fact that I'm 3 weeks older than you doesn't make me old. 'Whatever, man I'm going home, Goodbye Miss" he said while he was half way the stairs. Then my mom came up the stairs. She looked at me and said "Look at my big boy, getting ready to go out of the house to see the world". I looked at her with a "please don't do this" face. "Well did you pack your bag with everything you need?". "Yes mom". "Potions, revives, heals, clothes, badge case, trainer ca-"

YES MOM" She looked offended at me. I sighed, "I packed everything. You don't need to worry about me." She looked at the floor and sighed, depressed. "Sorry I shouldn't worry." I mentally kicked myself for snapping at her. I stood up and hugged her saying "No it's my fault, you just want to make sure nothing bad happens to me." She smiled again, "OK then you should go to bed so you wake up fresh and energized. She kissed me on my forehead saying goodnight while I let go of her and she proceeded to go down the steps. "Good night," I said. I changed my clothes and went to bed…

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

I could hear cheering everywhere. I had just beat Iris and had become the new Champion.

Aah, I saw my face on every Pokémon magazine; I saw all the money, the villa. It was so great. I could still hear them cheering. CHEVANO CHEVANO. Che. it was growing more quietly by every cheer until...

"Che...o D..id S..." I could still here faintly.

My Moms P.O.V.

"CHEVANO DAVID SIMON!" I yelled. "You get up this instant, youngman!

I went inside his room, seeing that he was still sleeping, I sighed, "Yesterday he was so enthusiastic about going on an adventure, now look at him, sleeping the day away". I grabbed him and shook him a bit. "Come on now, you're getting late for your own adventure". He stirred a bit saying "Leave me alone, mom, I finished trainer school months ago, I don't need to wake up this early half asleep." "That's it," I thought. "Chevano it's not early, its 1 P.M.". I said frustrated.

He sat up. "What time is it?"He said while he rubbed his eyes. I sighed, squished the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes and pointed towards his clock on the wall.

* * *

MY P.O.V.

I looked at the clock. 1 P.M. "That isn't so late mom," I said. Then it hit me.

"1 P.M.?!" I yelled. "DAMN IT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET HUGH AT 11 A.M." I jumped out of my bed, almost knocking my mom over in the process. I jumped into the shower quickly, washed up, brushed my teeth and put on my black sweater with a Pokémon League Emblem, black trousers and my black with neon-green Nikes.

After that, I put some gel in my hair to get it looking neatly.

I checked myself in the mirror. My milk chocolate complexion, short black hair with a short but noticeable mohawk, blackish-brown Eyes. My scar through my right eyebrow. Muscular arms and torso. 5'11 feet tall. "Perfect," I smiled and went down the stairs quickly. Then I saw that mom made breakfast. I quickly ate it. "You know, you should set an alarm next time." "jhes mhomn" I replied then swallowed saying "Bye Mom! I'll be back before you know it" then I slung my white and black backpack across my left shoulder and ran out the door.

* * *

Hugh`s POV.

I growled, "Where can he be? its 1 P.M. already and he is still not here."

I was standing on the corner of the street waiting for him. Ready to get my Pokémon and leave Aspertia City train my new Pokémon and come back to beat the gym here. Aspertia City is a small city, southwest Unova. The buildings here weren't very big or fancy but it still looked nice. The building with orange roofs, concrete paths and not to forget or we got our own gym. But enough of that I'm still waiting here for Chevano.

"(Sigh) Chevano."

He's friendly and will help those who in need. But he has a short fuse with those who take advantage of him. He's always in for a joke, often cautious. He's always up for a challenge. He enjoys hanging out with friends and battling. He loves joking and pranking, and he likes games. He doesn't particularly like annoying or unfair people. Neither does he like those who act tough or stupid. When he's bored, he'll resort to annoying others.

He often stares at beautiful girls, and once they look he'll pretend like he wasn't looking at them. He'll hang around everywhere, until he finds something to do. When he's had a losing streak in battle, he can get very angry and often continue to be irritated long after the battle has concluded. When faced with a battle or any other problem, he'll always have a strategy. When he's in a bad mood, he'll try to take the easiest way out of things. But hell he has no sense of time. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, growling one more time.

Then I heard I door close and there he was, running like a horde of Scolipedes was after him.

When he was in front of me, he made a sudden stop, almost tripping in the process.

* * *

My P.O.V

"I`m .. so..rry late Hugh" I puffed out. He didn't reply.

"Hugh , I said I'm sorry", still nothing. "Ok, I know you're angry by ignoring me isn't going to help, you know. He sighed, uncrossed his arms, put his hand in his pocket and opened his eyes and looked coldly at me, saying "Yesterday, you where the one who wanted to get up early and now you're the one who is late. "I know but we can discuss this later, let's get our Pokémon" I replied.

Then he pulled his hand out of his pocket and showed me his Pókeball.

"DUDE, I thought that we were going to get them together."

"Well, sorry but what did you expect me to do for two whole hours?"

"Damn it, is Bianca still at Aspertia deck?"

"I think so bu-"

Before I could hear the rest of what he had to say, I was already running towards the deck.

* * *

AT THE DECK.

I was at the top of the deck, seeing Bianca staring out towards the mountain.

I stepped towards her saying, "You're Bianca, right?"

She didn`t reply.

"Uhm, Bianca, I`m here fo-"

"The mountain is beautiful, isn`t it "cutting me right of.

I got next to her, looking out.

Yes it is looking down at the all sorted of Pokémon: Patrat`s, Purloins, Pidove flying and  
Basculin in the water swimming.

"Anyways, you were here for your starter Pokémon, weren't you?" she said.

"YES!" I said eagerly. She proceeded to take the Ball Capsule out. She opens it revealing two pókeballs and one empty spot. That's the one that Hugh must get first.

"Then she said The one at your left is a Snivy and the one in the middle is an Oshawott."

I smiled at her and went for the ball with the Oshawott, but before I could grasp the ball, a female voice shouted out "OUT OF THE WAY, I`M COMING THROUGH".

I looked behind to only see some colours: Purple, pink, red, blue, blonde yellow and brown. It tackled me hard and everything when black...

* * *

**That was chapter 1**

**How did I do review and maybe follow.**

No flames are allowed, but constructive criticism is most welcome.

**Please go to Lo Mahone her Profile; she has a story where she needs OC.**

Please review and favorite and follow and all that awesome stuff

_**Edit:10/21/2013: Fixed the grammar,Divided paragraphs.**_


	2. Chap 2: The Mysterious girl reveals

Pokémon: The Altered Origin Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl Appears.

First off, I want to say thanks for reading my story and this are my first story, so be nice please.

No flames are allowed, but constructive criticism is most welcome.

* * *

_I woke up_ slowly but surely. "Ouchhhhhh, what tackled me?" I said while proceeding to stand up. I blinked my eyes several times to focus them. I saw Bianca staring at me while the other girl wasn't paying attention to me at all. "So you're Bianca, the assistant of Professor Juniper, right?" asked the mysterious girl. "Yes, that's me," Bianca replied while looking away from me and looking at the girl. "So I can get my Starter Pokémon from you too, right?" "Yep," Bianca once again opened the red and white Ball Capsule.

During that little conversation of theirs, I managed to shake of the dizziness. I also got a better look at the mysterious girl. She has an abundance of curves, in the right places too. She has some muscles, probably enough to do handstands, she has a pair of mismatched eyes, the right one is purple and the left is pink. Her lips are thick and luscious, and she has defined cheekbones. She has very defined dimples; her hair is full of ringlets and reaches her hips. In addition, this girl has many colors in her hair; shades of purple, pink, red, blue, blonde and brown. She has an olive toned complexion. Her arms, legs and mid-section were toned, but it was only barely visible, but I could see it. After their talk, I walked over and stood next to the girl. Bianca showed us the Pokéballs again. The middle is an Oshawott and on the left is a Snivy. Bianca explained once more. We silently nodded looked at each other without turning our heads and then we went for the balls, the both of us grasping the middle ball.

"Oh nonononononnoooo, you don't push me over, knock me out and then think that you can steal my Pokémon," I said to the girl giving her a harsh stare. "Well, I don't see your name on it, so this Oshawott is mine." She yelled, then she pulled the ball towards her. I responded by pulling it back. "Well, before you rudely pushed me out of the way, I was going to grab it, so let go of it!" "You said it yourself, you WERE about to grab it, so why didn't you touch it?" I was about to until you came like a FREAKING tauros, bulldozing me out of the way and knocking me out!" "Hey guys, there is still one left." Bianca said awkwardly pointing to the ball with the Snivy.

Then we started repeatedly pulling in the hope that one of us lost grip on it. / Unknown to us all, Hugh was standing by the stairs, silently watching us in amazement and irritation. He face palmed "How can they be so childish?" He walked up to us grabbing the Pokéball and giving me the Oshawott ball, Then, he picked up the other ball and gave it to the girl. "Here now you got a Pokémon too. Happy!?" She stared at Hugh before giving a devilish smile showing her teeth. "Now that I think about it, yes very happy, because now I have the _advantage_ over this guy here," she pointed at me. "My Snivy can easily beat his Oshawott. Thanks." She said while walking down the stairs.

"Grr, the nerve of that girl." "Hehe, now that the quarrel is over, I can present you with your own Pokédex" Bianca showed us three rectangular shaped devices with two screens. "ALMOST FORGOT THAT!" This time I reacted quickly and stepped to the side dodging the girl. "Hey! Can't you watch where you're going, girl?" She went straight for Bianca, grabbing one of the Pokédexes and then walked towards the stairs. "Sheesh, now stealing? This girl has no limits, does she?" I whispered. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. Without turning, she replied venomously, "This is the last time that you call me like that." "Oh no, I'm so scared" I said mockingly. "Artemis" "What" I replied, not paying attention to what she said. She turned to look coldly at me. "My name is Artemis. Remember it well, "cause it's the name of the person that's gonna hand your ass to ya in a battle, Next time we meet." "Pffh," I scoffed "We'll see." She turned and continued on her way. "Just for future reference, the name is Chevano."

"Chevano, eh? I remember it." Half turning her head then turning it again, walking down the rest of the gray stairs down, disappearing out of our sight."Anyways, I`m going to route 19 to catch some more Pokémon," Hugh said grabbing a Pokédex. Later, Bianca and Chevano." Giving the two finger salute and he went down the stairs too. "I`m must be going too, said Bianca. She walked past me, stopping some distance away and turned to face me. "I need to return to professor juniper, Bye Chevano!" Shewaved and then she was gone too. "Well, that wraps things up." I said. I looked down at the Pokéball in my hand. "Ohhh yeah, I have to introduce myself to the little guy, Come out Oshawott!"

The Pokéball burst open and released a white beam that formed into the Oshawott. He looked frantically around "Osha, Osha" he said with each turn. "I'm behind you." He turned towards me. I kneeled down to him "Hey, Oshawott, I'm your new trainer and my name is Chevano." "OSHA," He replied happily, hugging my knee. "Hehe, he likes me already," I picked him up under his arms. "So, how do you like the name Zeth?" He smiled "Osh." "Then that's gonna be your new name" "Osha" I smiled, putting him on my shoulder. "Hold on, we're going to Route 19 to train you. "Oshawott" He gave a big smile with a convenient face. "Alright, let's go!" I yelled, running towards Route 19 under the clear blue sky.

* * *

That was chapter 2

How did I do? Review and maybe follow.

No flames are allowed, but constructive criticism is most welcome.

Please go to Lo Mahone her Profile; she has a story where she needs OC.

**Also, please go to my poll and vote. It helps me allot**

_Edit:10/21/2013: Fixed the grammar,Divided paragraphs._


End file.
